The Scarred Face of the Bastard Kitten
by Cettie
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be born, let alone found by her. But she fell in love with him when no one else would accept his powers. Warning: contains cliff hangers. One-shot, a request from Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees


**A/N: A request from Magical -Marvel- Mr. Mistoffelees. After reading this over, this reminds me of the "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" movie and of "Edward Scissorhands"...*shrugs*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Victoria!" Jemima called to her older sister.<p>

"Jemima, I don't think we're supposed to go outside the Junkyard," Victoria warned.

"It'll be fun!" The petite kitten assured. She took Victoria by the paw and crossed the boarder out of the Junkyard.

The white queen bit her soft, pink lip. "Mother said not to—"

"Mother said blah, blah, blah," Jemima said mocking Victoria's concerned tone. "Mother wouldn't care if we went exploring for a little bit."

"I told mother that we would be playing within Junkyard limits. Now we're in...Warehouse territory," She shuddered.

Jemima pointed to the building with rust-covered walls and shattered windows. "See that? They say in there lies Macavity's bastard kitten."

"Oh please, that's just an urban legend," Victoria scoffed.

"I'm going in, Victoria!" Jem said, disappearing into the abandoned Warehouse. Victoria grew nervous as she stepped into the cold, almost ancient, building. The wind almost whispered _Victoria _as she climbed the stares.

"Jemima? Let's get out of here. I'm frightened," She meowed with a cringe.

_Victoria...Victoria..._ whispered what she thought was just the wind.

Just then, she heard a scream and panicked. "Jemima? Jemima! Jemima, I knew this was a bad idea, I..." her voice trailed off as she came to the large, dark room on the top floor.

There, lay Jemima, turning as white as her sister from fright. "It's him!" She screamed. "It's the bastard kitten!" Jem fled, leaving Victoria alone and defenseless.

"Hello?" She said. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared out of the shadows and Victoria gasped.

"Victoria," he said slowly.

"H-how do you know my name?" She stammered.

"I heard the other kitten talking," He breathed. She realized that it wasn't the wind whispering her name, but it was the tom standing before her.

"Why are you up here?" Victoria asked abruptly.

"I would be shunned if I came into the Junkyard," he said. "That's what my father told me."

"Macavity told you that, um...you never told me your name," she said, slightly stepping closer.

"It's Mistoffelees," he held out a black paw and she shook it.

"So, might I ask what happened to you mother?" Victoria suddenly noticed the scar across his face. "And...what happened to your face?"

"My father killed my mother just after I was born," Mistoffelees explained. "And...my face? He did this to me. He would hurt me pretty often. Then he just left me here to die."

"That's terrible," she said. "Why don't you come to the Junkyard with me?"

"I can't. They'll hate me...they know I'm the son of Macavity and they'll think I'm dangerous. You've heard the stories, right? I just can't go there," He said as tears stained his scar.

"But...what if you weren't Mistoffelees? You could be someone else. Wear a disguise," Victoria suggested.

"A disguise? How?" He asked her.

"Well...there's chalk dust to cover your scar and...hmm...what about some coal to cover up your glowing fur?"

"I think that could work," Mistoffelees nodded.

* * *

><p>After using the chalk dust and coal, Victoria took Mistoffelees to the Junkyard.<p>

"I'm nervous," he whispered.

"It'll work. Trust me," she assured him.

Jennyanydots popped out of the crowd of Jellicles and cocked her head. "Who's this, dear?" She asked Victoria.

_Shoot! He needs a new name, _The white queen thought with a puzzled expression. "His name is...um...uh...Quaxo! Yeah, Quaxo is his name."

"Oh...well, welcome to the Junkyard, Quaxo," Jenny replied. She went back into her den and the Quaxo and Victoria sighed with relief.

"It's a good thing they believe it," Victoria whispered.

"Yes, but will they for long? What about Jemima? She might recognize me," Mistoffelees replied.

"We'll make sure she doesn't see you," she said. Misto nodded and headed toward Victoria's den.

"Hold on!" Called Jennyanydots.

_We're dead, _Victoria thought.

"Yes?" Mistoffelees replied.

"I completely forgot. You need to start learning how to hunt. But since you are new, I'll put you with the young kittens," She explained. The two adolescent-kittens glared at each other. Jemima was in that group of kittens...what if she exposes his disguise?

* * *

><p>"Ok, kittens," Munkustrap said to his pupils. "Remember to stay super when hunting the mice. Pouncival, you go first."<p>

The tom-kit creeped up behind a gray mouse and waited to strike.

"One...two...three!" Pounce whispered, trying to get his paws on the mouse.

"Good try, you just a little off. Quaxo? How about you?" Munk nodded and Mistoffelees prepared to pounce on the mouse.

The tux-in-disguise lunged at the mouse and trapped it with his paws.

"Great job, Quaxo!" The tabby said in delight. "Class dismissed, kittens." The students left for their dens and Pouncival grinned at Quaxo.

"You were really good at hunting today. You wanna play tag?" The patched kitten asked, cocking his head.

"Uh...sure," Mistoffelees said nervously. Quaxo tagged Pouncival, and then started to sprint around the Junkyard.

"Ha! Got you! You're...w-what's on my paw?" Pounce said staring at the coal covering his left paw.

"Uh..uh..." Mistoffelees quickly realized that his fur had been exposed.

"Your fur...it's glowing! But how?" Everyone started the crowd around him and the Junkyard was abuzz.

"He's the kitten of Macavity!" Demeter screamed, protecting Jemima and Victoria.

"He can hurt _our_ kittens! We can't have him here!" Jellylorum shrieked. Mistoffelees backed away slowly and ran out of the Junkyard.

"Misto! Wait!" Victoria called. She turned to the angry mob of Jellicles and said, "What is wrong with you? He isn't like his father! Can't you just give him a chance?" She ran toward the warehouse, in search of the tom in question.

She heard whimpering on the top floor and knew it was him. "Stoff? Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" He asked, lifting his head from his knees. "They think I'm some sort of monster."

"You're not," Victoria replied. "Your magic and your scar...they aren't bad qualities, they're what makes you unique. It's why I..."

"It's why you_ what?_" Stoff interrupted, starting to breath heavily. Nervously, she leaned in and kissed him.

"Go back to the Junkyard with me," she said abruptly. "I'm sure they'll let you back in. Please?"

"I don't think I can," he answered. "What if I don't get _accepted?_ I'm just an illegitimate freak who doesn't even deserve to live."

Victoria gave him a look of concern. "Is that what Macavity told you?"

"It is," he nodded.

"It's not true, you know," the white queen held out her paw and the magician took it and held it the whole way back to the Junkyard.


End file.
